nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Heroes are Lesbians
Disney Heroes Episode: Heroes are Lesbians Rated: TV-PG About the Episode In this Episode, Ann Possible, Jasmine, Kairi, Aqua, Namine, Xion, Akima, Elastigirl, Violet & Android 18 did their Lesbian Culture while the 'Saviors's Team plan to steal a large Emerald at the National Bank. The Episode Act 1 The Episode begins at Disney Heroes HQ where Ann Possible, Kim, Joss, Kairi, Aqua, Namine, Xion, Akima, Jasmine and Android 18 saw a Comedy Lesbian show and they started to learn about Lesbian Culture. But Violet Parr knows that Ann is helping the girls do their Activity. Meanwhile the Saviors team plans to steal the large Emerald at the National Bank, Simon asks Negan that he'll collect it without causing problems and Arat agrees to help him. Then they sent a small Team to complete the mission without any situations. Later that day, Ann, Kim, Kairi & Aqua gave Violet Parr a makeover by painting her nails, giving her a hair style and also a new jacket as they did a Photo Op. Then they got word that the Saviors Team is about to strike the National Bank tonight in Midtown Manhattan, so they hurried to the Bank. At the National Bank, Ann, Kim, Kairi, Aqua, Namine, Xion, Violet and Nani got there as 5 Saviors Members enter the Bank's entrance. They managed to avoid getting caught, but when Violet dropped her Laser Pen while trying to open the door, the alarm went off as they battle 5 Saviors members. Simon threw a grenade and the blast sent Violet & Aqua outside as Arat collects the large Emerald and they escaped. Kairi sees Violet with a few papercuts and decides to head back to HQ so they can inform the others. Act 2 At HQ, Mr. Incredible sees Violet Parr with a few injuries and she tells her father that they got attacked by the Saviors Team. Then Elastigirl appears in her Lesbian Clothes as she fixes Violet's papercut with warm water and a Band-aid. In the Control Room, the Heroes have a plan to get the large Emerald from the Saviors with the 'Football Game Plan' to defeat them. But as they see Ann, Kim, Kairi, Aqua, Akima, Elastigirl, Android 18, Namine & Xion in their Mission Jacket outfits and when they depart for the mission, Sora makes a decision to bring balance of Lesbian Culture with his plan as he, Cale, Aladdin, Goku, Vegeta, Spider-Man, Iron Man, King Mickey and Riku prepare to help. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (At Disney Heroes HQ, Ann Possible, Kim, Joss, Jasmine, Akima, Kairi, Aqua, Namine, Xion and Android 18 saw a Comedy show called 'Bodybuilder Moms') Akima: (She drinks a small glass of Champagne) 'This show is making us learn about Lesbian Culture' Ann Possible: 'At least we can study about how a Female connect with another Female in a Relationship' Kairi: 'I wonder what Sora & the others are knowing?' (At the Kitchen) Elastigirl: 'How did Ann made Kairi and the girls know about Lesbian Culture?' Aladdin: 'Ever since the TV Series 'Bodybuilder Moms' is released, the Teenage Females including Jasmine have their Nails Manicured & they made their new Dress' Cale: 'Not to mention Akima has become a cleaner and Athletic Ninja Warrior' Riku: 'Plus Namine has shaved her legs' Sora: 'They Drink a small glass of Champagne, brush their teeth 3 times a day, and bathed every night' Violet: (She comes in) 'Oh-no, don't tell me that Ann is making the girls do a Lesbian Culture Activity' (At the 'Sanctuary' Factory, the 'Saviors' have a plan) Negan: 'They released a large Diamond at the National Bank in Manhattan, and it has protection' Arat: 'So how can we get it without getting caught?' Simon: 'My Team will break into the Bank at nightfall without triggering the alarm, then we're gonna grab the Diamond and make our getaway before someone attack us' Negan: 'Just do whatever you can, and don't fail the mission' (Ann, Kairi, Aqua, Namine, Xion, Violet and Nani reached the National Bank) Aqua: 'Here's the plan. Namine & Xion will guard the entrance while Ann, Kairi and I guard the large Diamond' Violet: 'And what can I do?' Kairi: 'Just stay close to Nani and avoid getting caught' Kairi: 'A Savior is coming, now what?' Aqua: 'Just follow my lead' (Then they both did Tongue-Kissing) Female Savior Member: (She sees Kairi and Aqua kissing) 'False alarm, it's just a wind gust going by' (Then she walks to the Lobby) (Then Kairi and Aqua reached the large Diamond) (A Grenade went off as Violet went flying out of the National Bank, but Kairi and Aqua caught her) Violet: 'I failed to protect the Diamond, I even took my eyes off of it' Kairi: 'We better get back to HQ and tell the others' (Violet comes home to Disney Heroes HQ from a Mission with an injury on her face) Mr. Incredible: 'Violet, what happened?' Violet: 'We were trying to stop the 'Saviors's Team from stealing a large Emerald at the National Bank, but they took it and I got beaten up' Mr. Incredible: 'I gotta tell your mother' Elastigirl: 'Not to worry' (She appears in her new style Dress) Violet: 'Oh-no, now Mom is also a Lesbian person' Elastigirl: 'Violet, you look terrible. I got the item that'll clean up a papercut' (She uses a small item to fix Violet's Papercut on her face) Sora: 'That does it, I can't take this anymore' Cale: 'I think you're right, Sora. We thought Akima was becoming a cleaner and Athletic Ninja Warrior' Aladdin: 'There's one thing left to do. Grab your Keyblades, Team. I have a plan' (Then Sora, Riku, Iron Man, Spider-Man, King Mickey, Aladdin, Cale, Goku & Vegeta arrived to help Ann & the Girls) Aladdin: 'It's time to take back that large Diamond you stole from the National Bank' Sora: 'Now let's get them' (Then they attack) Simon: 'What have you done!? Negan is not gonna be pleased' Sora: 'I learned something today, we liked having Girls being clean and neat. We thought that getting a makeover could make them amazing, but it doesn't' Goku: 'So the best thing to make them safe is by destroying 5 Saviors members' Simon: 'Let's get out of here, Arat. (He & Arat enter their Mini-Van) Until next time, losers!' (Then they both drove to safety) (Last lines of the Episode) (At the Outdoor Park, our Heroes enjoy their Lunch) Kairi: 'I'm glad we learned an important lesson about Lesbian Culture' Ann Possible: 'And I think we should complete today's activity with 1 surprise' (She walks to Akima) Akima: 'Watch closely' (She wrap her arms around Ann and Tongue-kiss her) (Sora, Goku, Vegeta and Spider-Man becomes shocked) Goku: 'What!?' Vegeta: 'You got to be kidding me' Aqua: 'That's Lesbian Culture' Heroes: (Laughing) Gallery Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Teamwork